


Broken Forever

by Adjair_Noir



Series: Broken Forever series [1]
Category: Bnha Boku no hero academia
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hurt, Original au, Original au based off of Every Step Of The Way, Suicide, Violence, bnha - Freeform, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adjair_Noir/pseuds/Adjair_Noir
Summary: Oh I probably should mention, graphic depictions of violence, seriously don’t read this if you are easily triggered or scared, or if you could face mental health problems or something due to death or violence, torture, etc. Sorry in advance!I want to explain that this is a story inspired by Elillierose and Every Step Of The Way.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I probably should mention, graphic depictions of violence, seriously don’t read this if you are easily triggered or scared, or if you could face mental health problems or something due to death or violence, torture, etc. Sorry in advance!
> 
> I want to explain that this is a story inspired by Elillierose and Every Step Of The Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehhe
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry not sorry for what I’m putting our favorite 
> 
> characters from BNHA through! 😏
> 
>  
> 
> Well, kind of sorry....
> 
>  
> 
> By the way this might seem confusing at the 
> 
> beginning but all will be clear in the end, all will 
> 
> be clear in the end..... 
> 
>  
> 
> *insert dramatic music*

_____________________________________________

 

Aizawa blinked his eyes open, spots swimming in 

his vision. He struggled to raise his hands to his eyes, 

but found them restrained. He blinked. Thoughts quickly 

invaded his peaceful quiet. ‘Wait.... Spots? I can see? I 

thought that I lost my vision.... Where the hell am I? 

Wasn’t I just in the teacher’s lounge at UA? What 

happened?’ 

 

He heard voices and footsteps near, unable to see 

anyone in his line of sight, he guessed that they were in 

another room. He stiffened when he heard a feminine 

voice shush someone. A pause. “Looks like our guest is 

conscious....... How about we pay him a visit?” 

 

Aizawa quickly let himself go limp and deepened his 

breathing to appear to still be unconscious when he 

heard the footsteps getting louder and nearer. He heard 

the sound of multiple locking mechanisms being 

unlocked and then some sort of door open. The 

footsteps drew nearer to his limp body hanging from the 

restraints. 

 

His captor clicked their toungue. “Pretending to be 

unconscious won’t work sweetie, we know you’re 

awake.” Aizawa slowly gave up in defeat, he lifted his 

head and looked at his captor’s face. He looked up to 

see.... 

 

“Nemuri? What are you doing here? What’s going 

on?” His fellow teacher and staff member at UA was 

standing in front of him. Her eyes glinting sinisterly, 

there wasn’t a hint of the Midnight he knew, only a cold, 

calculating, malicious intent lingered in his former 

friend. 

 

He struggled, trying to sit up. “Why? Why would you do 

this Midnight? What do you want with me? How long 

have you been..... one of them? All along?” Nemuri 

smiled down at him and with a look of a predator about 

to strike down its prey with the final blow, she slowly 

dragged her fingernail across his cheek and lifted his 

chin up, forcing him to meet her in the eyes. “Why 

Shouta..... I just wanted you.”

 

_____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we start the downward spiral.....


	2. What did you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with me! I know the first 
> 
> chapter probably was confusing, but I assure 
> 
> you, it will all make sense in the future. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story begins.....

The beginning of this story takes place after the events 

of chapter eleven of Elillierose’s book Every Step Of The 

Way. Before reading the rest of this book, you must 

read Elillierose’s. Sorry but for copyright reasons I don’t 

think that I can rewrite their entire story up to chapter 

eleven and then begin mine. So unless that is allowed....

 

The story begins right when Nemuri looks at Shouta and 

says in the staff lounge “You’re right, it shouldn’t be this 

way.” Except in my story, Hizashi left the room when he 

heard Shouta say that there were three villains not two. 

Now that Shouta is alone with Nemuri, the story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be rewriting Elillierose’s book Every Step Of The Way up to chapter eleven with some minor adjustments. Elillierose gave me permission to do this if you wish to check, go to their story and check chapter eleven in the comments. Credits for the next chapter are overall to Elillierose!


	3. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of Elillierose’s book Every Step Of The Way. Edited and added to by me.

Missing Person by Elillierose

(Rewritten and minor adjustments by Adjair_Noir)

_______________________________________

 

His pen tapped rhythmically against the table, increasing in speed as his irritation grew. Next to him, Hizashi sat there, carrying out the same task of grading papers, headphones in ears as he tapped his foot and bobbed his head with the beat, the rather loud and blaring beat. On the contrary, Aizawa's eye twitched with each and every note that filtered through his skull. And, despite all his exasperated sighs and glares, the other was unaware of the frustration he was creating.

Taking a deep breath, the man switched over to his computer, quickly typing something out before clicking send. With that done, he glanced over when he heard the 'ding' next to him, signalling the success of the transfer. Pausing from his own mini party, the blond's brows rose in curiosity as he read the name on the email and glanced over to the other. Seriously, they were right next to each other. Nonetheless, he opened the mail and began to scan over it, his lips pursing as he read the words:

If I wanted to listen to music, I would have gone to a concert. Turn it down, you're making my ears bleed.

His eyes narrowed and he glared over, leaning back to cross his arms. "What's wrong with a little music?!" he asked, voice unnaturally loud as he attempted to hear himself over his tunes. "If you have a problem with it, then you can just go- Hey, not cool!" he exclaimed as the headphones were effectively plucked from his head, exposing just how loud and obnoxiously he was yelling.

"You're too loud, and I would really like to get these graded without any distractions" the dark-haired man mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand and turning back to the task at hand now that he was able to work in relative peace. Although, much to his dismay, his pen hadn't been scribbling long before he sensed a face...far too close to his own, urging him to lean a few inches away. "You mind?" he questioned with a have exhale.

"You alright?" the other asked, catching Aizawa off guard. Where did that come from? He turned to meet the other's gaze, and he was actually being completely serious. "Usually you're pretty tolerable, but right now you seem a bit touchy," he explained in an accusing tone. "Look, if you're not up to it, I don't think going home will hurt, these tests aren't going anywhere."

The other blinked heavily a few times, at a loss for words for a few seconds. "I'm fine," he replied, taking his free hand to run through his locks, ruffling them slightly as he took a deep breath. "Just want to get this done so I can go home and go to sleep," he said, rather casually. Leaving it at that, he continued with his work, making it clear that that was the end of their conversation. And, with an unsure expression, and a concerned look in his eyes, the other did the same, not wanting to push it if it was clearly unwarranted.

They kept this up for another half an hour before Aizawa leaned back and stretched his arms with an elongated yawn. Pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes, he tried to will the oncoming throbs behind them from creeping up any further. He was used to being tired, but here lately, the struggle to stay asleep had been a real one. Almost every time, without fail, as soon as he was deep in slumber something, he didn't know what, disturbed him from it. Noises from outside, but there was never anyone, or anything, there upon inspection.

"You know what?" he said groggily after a few more moments, "I think you're right. I'm going to call it a day, I'll finish these in the morning." In one fluid motion, he pushed his chair out and got to his feet; it was going to be a long walk home, there was no doubt about that.

Hizashi turned to face him just as he approached the door. "Alright, man, see you tomorrow then. Don't stay up too late," he joked, offering a quick thumbs up as the other returned a small wave of farewell and a muttered "Yeah".

The moment that crisp evening breeze hit him, it served to breathe some wakefulness back into him. Taking a deep inhale of the refreshment, he went on his way, practically dragging his feet as he went, his shoulders slightly slumped. As he strolled onward, his eyes occasionally darted to the sky as the last of the light fled the area, being consumed and absorbed by the white specs that took its place. And, with the day turning its back on the world, along came his exhaustion once more. To his displeasure, he still wasn't even half-way there, that knowledge dragged an annoyed sigh out of his lungs.

He really needed to move close, or invest in a bike or something, these long and tedious walks were starting to annoy him to no end. But, with the promise of his bed, and maybe a cup of coffee, he kept his pace consistent and ignored his body's pleas for some sort of rest. Putting one foot in front of the other, his left paused mid-stride, his eyes cutting over to the side as he listened more closely. He could have sworn he heard something, but as he gazed towards where he thought it to come from, there was nothing within sight.

For a few seconds more, he held that position, staring at nothing until he chalked it off to his stressed mind and muddled imagination. Rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling to himself, he carried on, albeit much more wary of his surroundings. He didn't care if that made him paranoid or not, with all the happenings as of late, he wasn't willing to let his guard down, especially when alone as he was. Unknowingly, his pace quickened, his feet developing a mind of their own as they carried him forward with their own agenda.

Dark eyes scanned the areas in front of him as well as in his peripherals, keeping a sharp look out for anything out of the ordinary. Of course, deep down, he was sure he was unreasonable, but on the surface… He paused again, knowing for a fact that he heard steps this time, and he spun on the spot, only to be introduced to empty space once again.

"How long do you plan on hiding yourself?" he asked aloud, narrowing his eyes in anticipation. He was only a few feet from his apartment now, but if he were truly being followed, then leading them there was the last thing he wanted to do. His capturing weapon flared to life, as if it had a life of its own, at the sudden sound coming from behind him. Now, there was no doubt about it: He definitely wasn't alone out here.

His hands twitched at his sides as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; he didn't know what it was, but something about all this was making him incredibly uneasy. "Why so jumpy?" The voice and question caught him off guard, eliciting him to spin on the spot and face the newcomer. In less than a second, his hair lifted from his features and a surge of energy currented through him at the activation of his quirk.

"And you are?" he asked, holding the man with his unblinking stare, unwilling to release his unwavering hold on the man. He didn't look like much, sickly, even, but that meant little in the world they occupied.

The other man said nothing, merely just stared back with a more than amused grin marring his expression. It wasn't befitting with the rest of him, coming across as out of place and forced. Then, after another couple of seconds, he finally opened his mouth, his pale and dimmed eyes glistening with an edge of sadism that made the hero's skin crawl. "Eraserhead," he greeted, his casual way of speaking only causing more unrest to churn in the man's core, "what a lovely surprise it is to see you here. I was just passing through, and wouldn't you know it?" He chuckled to himself and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead in mock surprise. "Now, what's with that look? I'm not here to hurt you," he laughed, finding genuine amusement out of Aizawa's reactions to his presence. "But, I can't speak on behalf of the others."

Before he could question, or even process what was said, the man was forced to dodge a sudden attack from his left. Another came immediately after, and with all the debris and dust rising from the avoided attacks, he struggled to make anything out. With his vision obscured, he was provided with only one option, and that was to continue working his way back. He was given very little time to counter these attacks, it was like they knew...knew exactly how to deal with him. And, the next thing he knew he was up against a wall, his back pressed against it with nowhere else to go. But, he could see the attacker, a large, yet slow, individual who stood a few feet away, and he set him with his gaze. Chest heaving with the effort of taking in air, he stood up straight, preparing to take another step forward.

However, another chill ran through him, right through his insides and a tingle trickled down his back. Then, it was there, an odd and unsettling pressure from within and his breath hitched. "You so much as twitch, and I'll squeeze the life outta ya," came a new voice, muffled and feminine. So, that made three of them then.

He found himself unable to move; not from fear, but from the sheer pain. He couldn't draw in a deep enough breath, his lungs refused to expand any further. "Well, you heard her," the first of the three shrugged, stepping closer. "Considering your life is literally in her hands, I'd do what she said," he suggested, now a few inches from the hero. "Unless you think you can survive two collapsed lungs."

Aizawa clenched his teeth and his nails bit into the palms of his hands. Slowly, he rotated his head, trying his damnedest to catch a glimpse of what was behind him. However, the moment he turned the slightest amount, the pressure increased, causing him to expel what little oxygen he had left in him. And, he struggled to draw in more, no, he couldn't take another breath. In a moment of panic, he instinctively kicked back, his foot only connecting with wall. It made no sense, not unless...unless they were going through the wall? His heart dropped as realization set in, and the meaning of the sensation he felt. 'Life is literally in her hands…'

"You get it now, don't you?" who he assumed the leader to be asked, stepping to stand next to him. With a tap against the wall, he ordered a joyful, "Hey, ease up will ya? Can't have 'em dead." That was all it took, and he instantly gasped in air, colors flashed across his vision as he took in greedy inhales.

"What- the hell- do....you want?" he asked between pants, the fact that the hold was still on him causing his heart to thrum against his ribs. He hated, despised, how he allowed himself to get cornered like this so easily; he wanted to blame it on the lack of sleep, but somehow, deep down, he knew that was nothing more than an excuse. These guys obviously had this planned, they had been waiting on him. Why, he had no idea, but he'd rather not find out.

The grey man rounded to the other side just as the last of the dust subsided, revealing the entirety of the large man that had been previously assaulting him. His appearance, it was almost that of stone, his skin grainy and his features sharp. "Golem," the head guy called out, "cover his eyes, will you; they are far too troublesome to keep exposed like that."

He was helpless to do anything as a cloth was lifted, fluttering carelessly in the wind as it was held teasingly in front of him. If it weren't for the risk of having some of his organs ripped from his body, this would have been an easy fight. This is what he got for playing so sloppily into their hands though, if anyone was to blame for this, it was him, and the binding that was tied around his eyes was the result of that.

Just like that, the world was cut off as the material was secured in place, effectively blocking everything out. "As for what we want, well, it's simple really," he went on, his steps resounding off the wall behind him. "We just want to have a bit of a chat. However, speaking out here, in the open as we are, it's too risky. We can't have someone overhearin'. I'm sure you understand the severity of being caught in the open," he nearly purred, causing Aizawa to shudder. He couldn't help but grit his teeth against his own frustration. "Miss Houdini," he muttered, addressing the woman, "you know what to do."

"Roger that!" she replied gleefully, the strain on his lungs increasing instantly, this time even more so than the last as it squeezed any air out of them and prevented from any more being sucked in. Every gasp he took ended in failure, never able to get anything out other than a struggled wheeze or a strained whine. The agony it created was damn near excruciating as fire danced in his chest, its unrelenting flames reaching as far up as his throat. Nausea and dizziness both attacked at once, his racing pulse only causing the assailants to rage more.

His senses were balancing on the edges of unconsciousness as blood rang in his ears, deafeningly as all other sounds faded into the background, into white noise. This was it, there was nothing he could do anymore. As the strength dwindled from his limbs, and as his knees buckled, only then did the pressure release from his lungs. But, at that point, it was already too late; he couldn't get back up, his body denied him its cooperation. His fingers twitched, gliding over the pavement with their efforts to move. Croaks found their way out of his throat, but no words would form as everything was hastily slipping from his grasp. Before he knew it, all was snatched away altogether, abandoning him as he was dropped into the depths of oblivion.

 

______________________________________

 

The lot of them stood around the room, chatting amongst themselves as they all anticipated the start of class. Time moved on as the minutes ticked on, the 'tocks' of the clock growing louder as it was almost on the hour. And, as the minute hand reached its goal, signalling the beginning of class, all took their seats in preparation. However, the conversations continued without skipping a beat. They waited patiently, occasionally exchanging a few confused glanced between them as a few more minutes passed and still no teacher.

Though, it wasn't unusual for him to arrive at the last possible second, for him to take this long...it was jarring, to say the least.

"Think he just slept in?" Uraraka asked, her brows knit in subtle concern. Her hands were clasped atop her desk, thumbs twiddling nervously. "That's likely, isn't it?" she questioned, hoping someone would back her up on this.

Grinning to himself and leaning back in his chair, Kaminari propped his feet on top of his own desk and settled in. "Who knows, I wouldn't really be surprised, the guy already walks around like the undead," he commented, ignoring the lecturings of Iida about his choice of a sitting position. "I say, if he's not here in the next five minutes, then it's a sign we can all go home and take the day off."

There were a few agreements in the background, but mixed within the chorus were the few arguments and protests. "He could just be sick," Asui suggested, a finger to her chin and her eyes gazing at the ceiling in thought. "Everyone gets under the weather from time to time."

"No, if that were the case, you'd think he'd say something," Ashido replied, crossing her arms and sinking a little in her seat. She didn't have any ideas of her own, but she was fairly certain that wasn't the case. Then again, with the track record he had, she wouldn't put it past the man to do something like this and leave them in the dark. Her face fell with the memories of the few times he's already pulled that kind of stuff on them.

Sitting quietly to himself, Midoriya tightened his lips in a straight line, starring off towards the front of the room. This wasn't normal, not in the slightest. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen him at all, not even in passing. His worry getting the best of him, he called out to the others with a small "Hey." Almost immediately, the others fell silent in curiosity. "Have...have any of you seen him at all today?" he asked, looking to each and every one of them. And, with each dip of the head and aversion of a gaze, his heart dropped closer and closer towards the pit of his stomach. Not a single one of them had seen him, and none of them had heard anything. Looking to the clock, it was now five minutes passed the time he should have been there. He normally wouldn't be so uneasy by this, but for the amount of time he's been there, he'd never seen him come in late.

Slowly, the others began to understand the severity of the situation, and how utterly out of character this was for him. The idea of him sleeping in was starting to make less sense as well. If that were the case, he would simply sleep during class. He wasn't sure if he was just overreacting because of all the increased villain activity as of late, or if something was actually up, but either way, it was unnerving.

"I think we should tell someone," he muttered, mostly to himself, but a few around him hear it loud and clear.

"Tell them what, you idiot?!" Bakugo asked, swiveling around in his chair with unexpected speed. "What, you wanna tell someone that your teacher is a little late. Oh no, it must be the end of the world," he muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back away before he could lose his temper. Instead, he tapped a single finger against his desk and grumbled to himself in annoyance. What the hell was with him, always butting his nose into things that he had no business butting into. It honestly made him sick just thinking about it.

As Midoriya was about to question things further, finally, the door slid open and he let out a sigh of relief, but that momentary comfort was shattered the moment he looked upon the person that entered. "Midnight?" he questioned in confusion. "W-Where's Aizawa-Sensei?" he asked, brows knit in suspicion.

For a moment, the woman said nothing, but a flash of uncertainty was seen on her features for a split second, long enough for some of the others to notice. "About that, due to Eraser's absence, this class as been canceled for the day," she announced, tone flat and somewhat forced. Taking a deep breath, she glanced between the lot of them. "Do not worry, he just hasn't shown up, we have no reason to become alarmed as to why that is," she explained, offering them a warm and reassuring smile, but the gesture never reached her gaze.

No one replied, no one was sure what to say or how to react. "What do you mean, 'just hasn't shown up'?" Iida asked, on his feet a moment later. "As in he hasn't been seen all day, or as in he just hasn't shown up here?" He already knew the answer, they all did, it was clear as day, but there was a part of him that didn't want to believe that.

Her lack of an answer was clear enough. "I hope you all understand, and we apologize for the inconvenience. But, we ask that you all return home for the day. Though, we expect to see you all back here on Monday, understood?" she asked, keeping up a professional appearance and never allowing the authority to slip from her grasp. This wasn't the time to allow her stable demeanor to falter, not in front of so many students. Besides, Mic was already on his way over to Aizawa's place. And, until there was news from that, there was no reason to become uneasy.

"And please," she added before exiting, "it's very important that you all let us figure this out. This is a matter that is best left to us," she advised, an unusually serious tone to her words. She was completely serious about this, and hearing this did nothing to appease their concerns. Tha air stagnated as she left them to themselves, the weight of it nearly crushing and suffocating. What the hell was going on? None of them could muster up the will to speak after hearing that, frozen in place as the news settled in and replayed in their heads. Now there was no doubt about it, something was definitely wrong.

 

Midoriya noticed that Midnight’s eyes had glittered slightly for a moment, barely noticeable to the average observer, but Midoriya saw. Right before she disappeared into the hall, her eyes had glittered dangerously in the students’ direction. His eyes narrowed in thought. ‘What the heck.... Midnight almost looked.... like a villain?’ He shook his head.

 

He didn't want to admit it, but the closer he drew to his long-time friend's place, the more Mic's pulse picked up. He's never had to do this before, never had to drop in to check if the guy was alright; it was odd, and he hated every bit of it. Normally they were just casual visits, and always when he invited himself. This was nothing like those, and something about it read as an invasion of privacy to him. Sure, he may have been intrusive and occasionally inappropriate, but never did he stick his nose where it wasn't welcomed.

As he drew closer, the more he had to manually move his feet, it was as if they knew this was wrong on every level and were trying to spare him of whatever it was he would find. But, he couldn't stop, and his mouth became unnaturally dry when he was just a few minutes away, and his chest tightened as his gaze picked up on something in the distance. It was just sitting there in the middle of the sidewalk. There was this nagging sureness that he knew exactly what it was too. However, he'd keep telling himself it wasn't until he could really see for himself.

Every step from there was like a drum beat against his ribs, and this nervousness that enveloped him was something he hadn't known for a long time. He held his breath in anticipation as he finally reached it. There was no need for him to look more than he already was, for he knew with every fiber of his being that this was Eraser's capturing weapon, lying in a pile on the pavement. Stepping even closer, despite his better judgement, he crouched down to gather the material, his movements locking up as he bundled it up.

"Wha-" he muttered, emerald gaze widening and the rusty-colored stain that lied underneath. His breath caught as he recognized the unmistakable sight of blood, soaked and dried on the ground. Slowly, his attention lifted from the specs to Eraser's apartment, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as the taste of bile touched the back of his tongue.

He had to be completely certain. He already had all the answers he came here for, but he had to be one hundred percent sure that this was real. Scooping up the rest of the fabric, he wrapped his left arm firmly around it and blankly, autonomously, strolled towards the man's home. There was no way his blood could have ran colder than it already was. He was numb, more fearful that he'd been in years. He was always fine when faced with an enemy, but the fear that someone he cared for was in potential danger, it was something he couldn't accept so easily.

Now, there he was, standing directly in front of his friend's door, staring at it with his hand raised as he prepared to knock. He fought with the tremble that wracked the limb until he dug up enough courage to finally tap on the wood. The sound echoed in his skull as it went unanswered.

"E-Eraser, come on, man!" he called, knocking harder. "Quit screwing around, I know you're lazy and all, but this is ridiculous," he joked, all humor drained from the ramblings. There was only one thing to do now, check it out for himself, but he was so utterly terrified of what he might find once in. This was for Aizawa though, and keeping that in mind, he fished the spare key from his pocket, the one he was 'trusted' with a while ago.

In his head, it all happened in slow motion: the turning of the key, the creak of the door as it swung open, and then the dark interior as light spilled in from his entering. "Hey!" he called out, his voice bouncing off the wall and coming back to him. It was really empty, he wasn't in there. Eraser, his friend, was gone, and not a single one of them knew where he could have gone. There was no time to think about things now, he had to fill the others in, they had to search for him and get to the bottom of this before it could escalate too far. With shaking fingers, and a trembling arm, he dialed the first number that came to mind.

As soon as it was answered, he fought to get words to come out. "H-Hey," he stammered. "It's about Aizawa...he's not here. I found his weapon outside his apartment, and...and there was blood."

 

___________________________________

 

There was a near unbearable throbbing in his head, pounding in time with his heartbeat which pulsed at an uncomfortable rate. He was nauseous, and with the pain that was in his skull, he wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion. Aizawa tightened his eyes shut and groaned to himself as he slowly came to. And, along with it surfaced the memories of what happened. With the occurances flooding back in, his eyes snapped open, but still, he was surrounded by darkness. That was right, they blindfolded him, wanting to avoid his quirk at all costs.

Whoever these guys were, they knew enough about how he fought. He never got the chance to get his bearings, as soon as his waking up was noticed, fingers intertwined painfully in his hair and his head was yanked up, forcing him to face forward. A heated breath brushed against the side of his neck and a chuckled ticked by his ear. "You sure took your time waking up." It took everything he had to suppress a shudder from traveling through him.

"I...suppose you have a reason...for taking me?" Eraser asked, voice hoarse and throat sore. He gave his hands a tug, only to find them bound behind his back. And, it was at that moment he became aware that he was sitting in a chair. "Why cover...my eyes when...I'm tied up?" he asked, a slight undertone of mocking in there.

A single finger caressed his right cheek, a searing pain trailing after the appendage. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't hold back the hiss that followed suit, but he was sure his skin was burning. It didn't stop until the touch pulled away, leaving him shuddering from agony and his breath coming in pants. "It's hard to get answers from you if I can't use my quirk," he answered as if it were that simple.

"Acid?" Aizawa wheezed out as he tried to convince himself to calm down. Them seeing him so worked up wasn't going to do him any favors.

"You catch on quick," the man replied, running his thumb back over the burn wound, finding amusement in the way the hero flinched at the connection. "Yes, that is my quirk, if you must know. I can secrete an acid from my hands. It's not a very useful ability, but it has its...uses.

"It's quite potent too," Miss Houdini added on, sounding proud to be on his side. "I've never felt it for myself, but I've seen it at work. And, let's just say, no one has been a fan of it." He couldn't see, but he could hear her walking around in circles now, strolling steadily around him. After last night, after finding out what she could do, just having her near was enough to put him on edge.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything without me telling her so. If we wanted you dead, we would have done so already. But, you're of no use to us unless you're able to talk. As for other functions. They're not important. We just need that pretty voice of yours unharmed.

So, that's what this was about, it was information they were after. But, he knew, the moment they had that, they would no longer have a need for him. All he had to do was hold out long enough for others to realize he was missing. He could do that much. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Instantly making up his mind, he mentally prepared himself for the worst of it.

Surprisingly, Eraser smiled despite the situation he was in. He was well aware of the danger he was in, and yet... He wasn't sure if it was from his nerves, the pain clouding his mind, or his definite head injury, but it was there and the grasp on his hair was jerked again. "Keep smiling while you can," the other man replied, his own voice betraying his enjoyment.

"Now, how about we get started with those questions, shall we? Tell me, what do you know about All Might?"

 

____________________________________


	4. What Breaks The Unbreakable (preface continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly my work, almost the entire chapter was written by me or added to. The only section mostly untouched was the parts with Present Mic and Midoriya...
> 
> Originally Elillierose’s 2nd chapter in Every Step Of The Way.

"Now, how about we get started with those questions, shall we? Tell me, what do you know about All Might?" he asked, breathily as a couple of his fingers ran along Eraser's jawline until they reached his chin. He tilted the man's face upward, forcing him to face straight towards him. "I want to know everything about him," he purred, the grasp on his hair finally being released, leaving the other hand to be the only thing holding his head up.

Aizawa took a deep breath, so that's what this was all about, if that were the case, then even more reason to hold out. "You really think I'd know...much about him?" he shot back, keeping his tone surprisingly calm. "It's not as if...I'm close to him," he added, trying his best to keep his breathing under control. He didn't see it coming, and the unexpectancy of the strike caught him off guard as the side of his face stung fiercely and his head turned to the side.

"Cut the bullshit!" his captor seethed, a few specs of saliva hitting his face as he spoke. The front of Eraser's shirt was grabbed and he was yanked forward. The harsh motion pulled uncomfortable on his arms and shoulders, eliciting a sharp gasp out of the man. "I know you know somethin' you're around him most days here lately, are you not?" he questioned, shoving the dark-haired man back against his chair. "So, I'll ask again. What do you know?"

"Nothing," Eraser replied, not missing a single beat. This time he was ready for the slap to come; however, this time it assaulted the other side of his face, connecting with the burn and causing the pain to flare once more. He had no choice but to hold his breath to keep himself from making a sound.

"You know, I may not pack that much of a punch, but Golem over here, he has a much harder time holding back. So, unless you want yer face broken, I suggest you start talkin'," he muttered, gripping the hero's face and jerking it back forward

Heavy footsteps drew closer, the way they practically 'banged' against the floor was enough to cause for worry. And, the dark-haired man swallowed thickly, remembering just how large this 'Golem' fellow was. Strong enough to crack pavement, that was for sure. "It won't change a thing," he muttered softly. "Beat me all...you want. It won't...make me know things I don't...already know," he bit out stubbornly. And then, came another strike, this one much stronger than the first two; he hadn't even heard it coming as it collided with his temple. Ringing filled his ears as stars swarmed the darkness.

"Sorry about th...gets a little carried aw...sometimes," he heard the guy talking, but it was going in and out of focus; if he didn't have a concussion before, he was positive he had one now after that.

He could barely make out anything, all that he knew was that his face had been grabbed once again, that heated breath brushing against his skin from just a few inches away. His first instinct was to try and pull away, the closeness causing his mind to buzz and his spine to chill over. But, the hold only tightened until fingers were digging into his flesh, the nails nearly breaking through.

"Calm down, would you?" he asked, finally loosening his hold with a soft chuckle. "No need to get this worked up." His steps slowly drifted away, but after a few seconds, he picked up on something dragging across the floor, something metallic and it stopped a couple feet in front of him. "How about we try this like civilized folk," he suggested, taking a seat across from Eraserhead. "Can't be beating you senseless right off the bat, can we? That wouldn't be very effective."

Aizawa didn't reply right away, too busy with trying to even his breathing out, he took a second or two to compose himself first. He couldn't be losing it like that, the key to surviving these things was remaining level-headed...no matter what. "Y-You don't listen very well...do you?" he questioned rhetorically, leaning his head back.

"Could say the same about you," the other sighed, casually. "It's a simple question, really. We're not asking for much y'know, we just want to get to know the number one hero a little bit better. What makes him tick? How he likes to spend his weekends? What gets under his skin? The normal things. He's human, just like the rest of us, we all have our faults. So, what are his? I'm dying to know," he spoke leisurely, far too familiarly for Aizawa's liking.

Time ticked on, and he still said nothing, refusing to give these creeps what they wanted, and he would continue to do so as long as he were able to. "Why do you want to know?" he shot back after a little longer, his voice surprisingly steady for a guy at his captor's disposal.

A heavy sigh sounded out at his question, a noise signaling his displeasure at the question. "I'm sorry, but you're not the one that gets to ask things," he spoke lowly, his voice intimidating and threatening with just one statement. He couldn't help but get the feeling this man was more than a little unstable, his demeanor jumped all over the place in such a short while. "I'm not a very patient man, and I've been generous thus far, but that kindness is quickly running out, and your lack of cooperation as only making it worse!." The tapping of his foot grew louder, quicker as his voice increased in volume.

Eraser hated it, but he knew he flinched as the man stood him, his chair being shoved back as he did so. His fingers twitched and his binds bit into his wrists. Every muscle in his body was tense. He waited for whatever was going to happen next; anticipated whatever they had planned. And, that was the worse part: knowing it was coming, expecting it to, but unable to see and prepare for it properly. "I don't know what your...endgame is...here," he muttered, allowing his head to drop a little, "but if you lot honestly believe...that knowing more on the man…will give you some sort of an edge...then you have no idea..."

"Houdini," the man said, only the uttering of her name, but that was all it took to stiffen Aizawa's form. The others, he could put up with, but the unsettling nature of her quirk, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

His form froze over, the much softer steps rounding until she stood before him. "For a while there, I thought you were going to be selfish and keep 'em all to yourself, Caustic Grip," she chimed, striding closer. Eraser had no chance to react before that same sensation as the night before spread across his chest. It wasn't painful, but the tingles the touch produced caused his stomach to knot up. "Eraser, you know how fragile the bones really are? People tend to underestimate just how easy they are to…" and with a quick and unexpected flick, a sickening 'snap' resounded from his torso.

There was no stifling his cry of pain this time around, agony spiked and his body leaned forward, as much as his arms would allow, on its own accord just as she pulled her hand away, laughing to herself at the suffering she caused. Meanwhile, Aizawa struggled to take in a breath, even short and shallow ones proved to be absolute torture. The slight tremble that settled through him wasn't doing him any favors either. Soft whimpers accentuated each exhale, but for the moment, he honestly didn't care.

"There's more where that came from if you don't start answerin'," Caustic muttered. "By behaving so high and mighty, you're only hurting yourself. The longer this is dragged out, the thinner my patience will wear," he rambled on. "Right now, it's nothing but a broken rib or two, not even fatal, just uncomfortable, I can imagine."

"I-I," Eraser stutter, even those stammers rattling his torso painfully, "I...already told...you." Despite his discomfort, he raised his head to face forward, his teeth bared, "I have...nothing...to tell." A snap of his fingers, and then another snap from inside his chest and he was crying out again.

"Make that two or three...maybe four," he corrected. "I do wonder, how much can you handle before you give in? An hour? A day? A week, perhaps? It's up to you how long this lasts." he drawled out.

Eraser didn't reply, more like he couldn't; he was afraid that the moment he opened his mouth, nothing but sounds of his discomfort would come out. Instead, he locked up, clamping his mouth shut as he tried to ride out the pain, despite the fact that it wasn't ebbing away. "And that was only your right side," the woman piped up. "There's still a whole 'nother side to tamper with." Her voice was on the edge of songlike as she made light of the circumstances. It was almost as if she had no sense of right and wrong, although none of the others seemed to either. It was like a game to them.

"Hey, Houdini, don't get carried away," the leader warned, threat in his tone. "I'll let you have your fun, but if you go too far, then we won't have need for him anymore. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it the first time," she sighed in annoyance. "I already know, just a few bones, don't touch the vital organs unless instructed to," she huffed, like a child not getting her way. Aizawa grit his teeth; it was the 'unless instructed to' part that caused him to become nervous. If she were able to grab his lungs like she had, then his heart wasn't out of the question, and if she really wanted to, ending him would be as easy as her losing her temper.

Finally, after a few seconds, the hero gathered his wits just enough to unfurl the smallest amount. Still, straightening up completely was out of the question for the moment. With labored breaths, he lifted his head just far enough to face towards them. "Tell me," he muttered, voice barely above a whisper. "Out of every….everyone, why….would you choose me?" He didn't really care for the reasoning, but the more he could keep them talking…

"Why do you think?" Caustic replied, his words dripping with self-importance and confidence. "Those eyes of yours are about the only troublesome thing. Face it, you were just the easiest one to subdue out of the bunch. If you can't see us, then there isn't much danger to be had," he explained lightly.

He'd be lying if he said that didn't sting a little, but he had to keep the conversation going, regardless of how much pain speaking caused. "So...you guys, you...you did your homework. I must...give prop-"

"That's enough of that," the other man cut off, tone heavy. "Just how stupid do you believe me to be, Eraser? I'm truly offended that you're trying to play me for some kind of fool. It's about time to stop playing games and get focused. I don't care how much or little it is, I want to know everything you can tell me...or else…" Aizawa didn't need to ask what the rest of that threat was, it was clear even to him as a pressure found its way into his left shoulder; the strain of it uncomfortable tight over the joint. "You have the count of three before she follows through," he explained. "Three." He let out a shuddering breath, his heart picking up speed in anticipation. "Two." He tightened his jaw; he refused to make a sound this time. His head was beginning to spin, nausea swirled within. "One."

The 'pop' that followed and the fire that erupted in his shoulder were blinding, white flashes burst in front of him. He was forced to hold his breath, but it wasn't enough, small and rapid breaths seeped through his lips, each one carrying a pained whimper with them. He was so close to crying out, on the verge, but he shoved the urges down, biting into his lower lip until the copper flavor covered his tongue. He may not have been able to do much in this situation, but if he could just hold out, then that would be enough.

 

_______________________________________

 

He found himself unable to move for a few minutes after hanging up the phone, the device tightly clutched in his hand as it shook near uncontrollably. He couldn't stop himself from scanning the room over and over again, as if a second glance would reveal something previously missed. But, of course, it was the same; it was the same as all those other times he's seen it...just empty this time. Mic didn't know how to react, he didn't even know how to feel. How could someone feel both anger and nothing at the same time?

The only thing able to break him out of his trance was the knowledge that he was no use standing around here. The longer he lingered here, thinking and wondering to himself, the longer his friend was out there, in God knows what trouble. The blond took a deep breath and his fingers wrapped tighter around the material held close as he forced himself to turn his back to the apartment. He knew, with everything he had, that he had to go, but for some reason, walking away felt so wrong.

It was alright there, because next time he came back here, he'd make sure it wasn't empty; that was a promise he'd keep until it was fulfilled. As he walked, his steps quickened, his exhales coming out faster as he went. But, as he passed by that spot, his body became rigid, his eyes instantly darted to the rusty specs on the pavement, then to the cracks and damage only a few feet from that. His gaze narrowed; he couldn't believe he somehow missed that the first time. That had to have taken quite a bit of force; but considering the world they were in, it wasn't that surprising of a discovery.

He knew there wasn't much more to be seen here, and he knew there was no more information that could be gathered from this, but still. The man crouched down, staring at the marks for a few seconds before shoving the lump in his throat down and reaching out his free hand to run over it. Not only was it cracked, but to him, it appeared as though it was done by a hand, like it was punched. Soaking that in, images flashed behind wavering eyes, clips of his friend actually being punched by something that can do this much damage with a single hit. He closed his eyes and shakily got back up to his feet. Once up, he glared back down, his chest tightening.

Shaking his head, Mic tore his attention away, ignoring the knot in his guts at the sight of it. Though, it was an image that he knew wouldn't disperse so easily, and until they found him, it was probably going to be the only thing he'd be able to think about. He bowed his head and kept it that way, kept his gaze locked on his feet until he arrived back at the school. And, even then, he carried an air around him that deviated passersby from his vicinity. However, there were a few that caught sight of what he was carrying, recognizing it instantly, but most refrained from asking questions.

But, there was one, one student that didn't hesitate to voice his concerns. "Present Mic…" the timid and reserved voice called out to him. The plain concern in it was enough to stop him in his tracks despite his rush.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit more snappily than he had intended, but he was barely keeping himself together as it were; he didn't have time for this. He glanced over his shoulder to see Midoriya standing there, his widened eyes locked on the material hugged against him. Something about that expression, it stung, it made this even worse for him. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?" he asked instead, subtly shifting to hide it from view.

The kid dropped his gaze for just a second before lifting it back up. "That's Aizawa-Sensei's, isn't it?" he asked, getting right to the point. For a fraction of a second, he saw something flash behind those shades, but it was gone just as quickly. "W-What's going on?" he questioned, his fear on full display.

The man hesitated, his throat drying up and forcing him to clear it before he could speak steadily. "This is business for us to worry about," he replied, his words thick with seriousness. "You students are not to get involved. Now, you best get home," he repeated, turning on the boy before he could press further.

Midoriya just stood there, taken aback by the unusual strictness of the hero...it was unsettling and for once, he left it at that. But, his eyes kept darting to the capturing weapon in the man's arms, the way he held onto and the way he tried to move it from his line of sight; it bothered him deeply. If he wasn't convinced something was terribly wrong before, then this did it for him. His hands clenched at his sides as the man walked farther and farther away, the speed and purpose in his steps carrying him at a panicked pace.

Did they not notice, or just not care? But, leaving them all out of the loop, withholding this information from them in an attempt to 'protect' them, it was doing more harm than good. This was their teacher, they cared about him, didn't they have a right to know what the hell was going on? He didn't know how long he was standing there, he was positively glued to the spot while his hands now shook, his attention dropping to the ground with furrowed brows.

"D-Deku?" The sound of Uraraka's voice behind him elicited a jolt and a sharp gasp of startlement out of him. "Is everything alright?" she asked, a forced smile on her face, and he knew just by looking that it wasn't genuine. "You were just standing there," she explained.

Raising his hands to wave them in a dismissive manner, he let out a soft chuckle. "Uh, oh, that, don't worry about it. I was just thinking...is all," he muttered. He was always such a terrible liar, and he knew full well she wasn't buying it. He took a deep breath, if he didn't tell her, then he'd be doing the same thing the others were doing, and he couldn't do that to her. "Actually," he sighed, "I just passed by...Mic, and…" he hesitated, why was this so difficult? Nothing was certain yet. "He had Sensei's weapon with him," and with that simple revelation, his attention was dropped back to the ground.

Without looking, he could sense the falter in her own posture. "Oh," she muttered, her tone reflecting perfectly the misgiving in his heart. "But," she chirped back up, shoving some of that hopeful spirit of hers into her words, "We don't know anything yet. You've seen Aizawa-Sensei in action before!" she reminded, determined to keep the mood from sinking any further. "He's unbelievable, he was able to take on so many of those villains at once!"

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, trying as he might to convince himself that she was right, that he was alright, and he tried to think of every other possibility that didn't involve their teacher being in danger. But, it was fruitless. Until he knew for a fact, it was in his nature to assume the worst. "I think I'm gonna head home," he said after a moment, but that strong-willed spark never faded from his eyes.

"Alright," she replied, watching him as he sauntered away, a swirling sense of concern and knowing plaguing her. 'What are you planning to do?' she thought to herself; it wasn't like him to easily give up like that, something was up.

"Dammit!" the blond swore, dropping the fabric in the center of the table and slamming his other hand down. The force of it caused a shudder to run through it as a cup of coffee toppled over. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Mic, control yourself," Midnight breath out, grabbing the mug before more of the liquid could spill out. "I know you're worried, we all are. But this isn't the time to be letting your feelings take hold of you."

His hand remained where it was, his fingers curling to form a fist and his arm shook with the tightness of it. The man's teeth grit and his other hand gripped the roots of his hair in frustration. "I let him go last night, I let him go back to his place by himself; I should have known something was wrong. But I…" he trailed off, his hand steadily easing up as his other fell back to his side. "I let him go, and now…"

"That's enough," Thirteen spoke up, somehow remaining calm. "You can't spend this precious time we have blaming yourself. Not a single one of us could have anticipated something like this happening. It was out of your control." He knew that already, he knew that there was no way for him to know, but there still had to have been away this could have been avoided. His eyes kept flicking to the table, and he would have continued to do so if it weren't for the other removing it from the table. "I'll be sure to keep it somewhere safe," he assured, giving Mic a small nod.

Exhaling heavily, Hizashi dropped himself into his own seat and propped his elbows on the table before placing his forehead against his clasped hands. He shouldn't have been this worked up, it was so unlike him. He jolted slightly as something brushed over his back and moved to rest on his shoulder. He cut his attention over, turning back once he made out Midnight standing there. "We're going to find him," she assured, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "So, for now, trying having a little faith in the man, I don't think he'd be very appreciative of you getting down in the dumps so easily."

He didn't reply, just leaned more heavily against his arms. "I've never felt so useless in my life," he muttered to himself, but there was still a light sigh behind him as the touch slipped away. Straightening back up, he removed his sunglasses in order to run a hand down his face, then to rub his eyes. "I'm fine now," he said, releasing a shuddering breath. "So, anyone have any ideas how to go about this?" he asked, needing them to start talking, craving a distraction, anything to keep his mind from venturing back to its dark imaginations.

"With no information, there isn't much we can do," Snipe replied, giving the reply none of them wanted to hear. "If what you told us is true, then there's nothing to go off of. All we can gather from that is any number of things could have happen-"

"Any number of things?!" Mic snapped back, on his feet again with both hands flat on the wooden surface. "How many things involve blood on the pavement?! Tell me what the hell else could have happened because I can't think of a damn thing!" he demanded, his voice rising of its on volition, causing the others to flinch from the volume of it. The blond was left staring the other man down, who hadn't even reacted to his outburst, his teeth bared with his growing anger.

Snipe eventually looked in his direction, his arms crossed. "It's good that you're angry, but you should direct it at the real enemies, not one of your own for speaking the truth," he spoke with restraint, an edge of superiority that rubbed the other the wrong way. "You need to take a few steps back and stop taking this so personally. You can't see this as one of your comrades missing, you have to treat it as if it was anyone else."

"You don't think I know that?! Because trust me, I'm well aware! But, asking me to act as though it's just some random person off the street, that's…" he let out a frustrated growl and swiveled his attention elsewhere.

"He's right," Nezu chimed in for the first time, thinking to himself the whole time until he felt as though things were going too far. "As much as I know you want to help in the matter, which would be a nice asset to have, but if you can't handle this in professional manner, then I'll have to ask that you step out of this," he warned. But, he was giving him a chance in this. "I really don't want to have to do this, but I also know how dangerous it can be to let your emotions get in the way of something as close as this."

He wanted to argue against that, to say something back, yet he was at a loss for words. Breath caught in his chest, he slowly lowered himself back down. "I understand," he muttered voice back to a normal volume, much to the relief of the others' eardrums. Instead, he clasped his hands together and bore down against the table. The others carried on with the conversation, discussing possible actions, searches and investigations they would carry out, but he didn't hear a word of it, all of it went in one ear and out the other. As much as he tried to pay attention, he just couldn't, his brain wouldn't allow him to. His thoughts dragged all else down with it, pulling it all down to simmer in his bitterness. He was going to get the sons of bitches that dared to lay a finger on someone he considered to be a friend.

 

_________________________________________ Aizawa’s screams tore through his throat, tears in his eyes. He was helpless to the torture his captors were putting him through. Another wave of sharp pain shot through him, he could feel the cold blade of a knife pressing down on his arm. Caustic grinned. “I didn’t want it to come to this, Eraser, but you’ve given me no choice... We’ll make you talk..... eventually.” Then Aizawa could feel the knife pushing harder, he stayed silent, he couldn’t fail his friends. The villain sighed. Then Caustic slowly dug the knife into Aizawa’s skin, a thin trail of red following the path of the cold metal blade. Aizawa clenched his teeth, pain flared up his arm, pulsating through him. He growled. “You w- on’t win.... -I will - ne-“ he gasped in pain as he felt another bone break, somewhere in his left hand. the knife dig deeper into his arm, bringing his last bit of strength crumbling down. Aizawa’s bloodcurdling screams escaped his mouth unwillingly, his last strength gone. The knife moved to his other arm, dragging the point from Aizawa’s wrist to his elbow, soon Shouta could feel his head getting lighter, the loss of blood bringing him close to unconsciousness. Caustic clicked his tongue. “No no, Eraser, we can’t have that now. Tell me All Might’a weakness.... or we’ll make this even more painful...” The crazy man grinned digging the knife deeper into the broken hero’s flesh. “Tick tock Eraser.... Time’s a’ countin’!” Crazy maniacal laughter echoed around the room. Aizawa lifted his head, whispering a single word. “Never....” Then the pain made him black out. _________________________________________ 

Eraser shuddered, throbbing, stabbing pain pulsed from his shoulder and down his arm. He couldn’t breathe, just quick, rapid huffs in and out, the pain increasing with each breath. Without the support, his arm pulled against the socket, never allowing the pain to subside no matter how much time passed. He realized that he was cold and wet, sitting in a puddle of... was that blood? His blood? "So, still not in a talking mood huh?" Caustic questioned. "My, I hate to admit it, but I thought for sure you would have cracked by now. And, for that, you have my utmost respect."

"How...honoring," the hero bit out sarcastically between sharp breaths. He was sure he was going to pass out, with every beat of his heart, white flashed in the back of his eyes. 'Shit, not now,' he thought to himself, fighting against the temptation. He couldn't afford giving in right now. Then again, if he were unconscious, they couldn't question him. Aizawa grit his teeth and shook his head. No, he couldn't think like that, that's not the kind of person he was.

 

"But, since this is taking too long, I think we're going to have to move on to plan B," he announced dejectedly. He didn't want to have to resort to this, but the first plan clearly wasn't working. "If you won't tell us what we want to know, then the next best thing is...to bring All Might to us," he explained with a tone of pleasure that left the man feeling sick to his stomach.

He didn't want to know what that entailed, but he was afraid he was going to find out whether he wanted it or not. Quietly, the villain strolled closer to him and began circling around him, his steps steadily slowing down with each cycle. "But, before that, I want to try another thing first. You know, a person's will shatters the moment they have nothing else to lose," he rambled, finally coming to a stop when he stood in front of him. "You take away what gives a man his individuality, then what is he left with?" he asked rhetorically, taking another step closer. "Tell me, Eraser, what is it that makes you...you? I already know what it is, but I want to hear you say it."

Aizawa knew as well, and his heart thrummed painfully, the flames in his dislocated shoulder forgotten as real fear began to rise into his throat. Terror clawed at his remaining hope, his panicked thoughts swirling around in his head, ‘No..... Fool, no one will save you now...’ The broken, weary man’s breathing picked up, and there was no doubt his captors had noticed this, he couldn't control his own emotions and anxiety anymore.

"You seem nervous," The teased, taking another step. "Don't worry, there's still a chance to prevent this from happening you know," he offered, pausing and giving the hero the opportunity to change his ways. "Hmm? Not going to say a word? Such a shame, but I suppose it can't be helped," he mumbled, feigning disappointment. "Just know, this is your own fault."

He took the last two steps over, one hand gently gliding into his hair before doing like he did before and gripping it tightly. He jerked Eraser's head back, letting out a breath of pleasure at the gasp that was pulled out. A bead of sweat trailed down the hero's neck, over the lump in his throat.

"I'll try my best not to make too much of a mess," the villain promised, his other hand hovering, brushing up his face until it was just over his right eye, still over the cloth that covered them. "But, once released, acid doesn't exactly obey orders," he whispered, finally pressing the palm of his hand down.

"No," Aizawa uttered, the word slipping out before he could stop it. "No, no, no," he repeated, trying as he might to jerk his head away, and for a bit, he managed to slip out of his grasp a couple times, until his hopes were crushed as his captor spoke to someone else in the room.

"Golem," Caustic called over, and instantly two strong and rough hands gripped either side of his head, effectively holding it still. This time, there was no moving, Aizawa couldn't even move a muscle, not even an inch. The villain clicked his tongue. "Sorry, but if you're squirming like that, then there's no telling what might happen to the rest of that face of yours. My, my. Those heroes that you call your friends...... they may not even recognize you!” Caustic’s voice dripped with a childlike glee, Aizawa’s heart pounded against his chest, the beats quickening with each second.

Aizawa sucked in air between his teeth, on the verge of hyperventilating. He never would have thought these guys were this serious about this. But, he was now in a predicament that he saw no way out of, and that became painfully more obvious as the first drops trickled onto the cloth, taking only a second to eat through the material. He knew it wouldn't help, but his instincts kicked in and he squeezed his eyes shut. The moment he did, his jaw fell open and an agonized scream ripped out. The drops kept on coming, soaking through the fabric at a steady rate. And, if they were able to bore through the cloth so easily, then it was only a matter of time… Another cry ripped through his throat, his body spasmed violently. His back arched up as his arms lashed out in the arm, rubbing themselves raw in their restraints. The acid began eating away at the last of the cloth, the sickening sound of sizzling flesh filled the struggling hero’s ears. The pain was unbearable, the acid was eating away at his skin, revealing the flesh underneath. Horrible, heart wrenching screams of pain tore through him. As the acid bore through his flesh, dissolving and burning everything in its path, he could feel the deep gashes in his back, waves of pain began draining what little strength he had left. Aizawa’s bloody and beaten form dropped, nothing but his restraints holding his weak body up. The fight in his soul was extinguished, his will burned out.

"There it is," Caustic muttered, his voice lost in the songs of suffering “I’ve always wanted to make a hero lose everything... to be reduced to an empty shell, no will, no fight, no light left. Just pain and guilt. Let’s see who will save you, after all..... who can save the one who wishes to remain captive?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I only really used Elillierose’s work as an inspirational structure, then used it as a base. 
> 
>  
> 
> All captive scenes written with my work.
> 
>  
> 
> Will our heroes be able to reach Aizawa in time?


	5. Bloodstained Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually completely originaly written by me. If there is any similarities to another work, it is purely coincidential. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Muhahahahaha I’m so evil

Present Mic’s heart rate was speeding up. He tried to take in deeper breaths, but panic had seized him in its cold grasp. He walked a little faster on the sidewalk, making sure to not appear worried and cause any panic among the blissfully unaware citizens. The heroes needed people to remain calm, to believe that everything was okay. He clutched the bloodstained fabric tightly to his chest. ‘Please let him be okay...’ 

 

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed where he was going. Hizashi looked up to see that he had wandered into a back alley. He groaned and turned around. The exit was blocked by a large threatening figure. Hizashi blinked. He turned around to see another figure standing in the shadows, he quickly swiveled to see that he was, in fact, surrounded. He took a step closer to the first man, assuming that he was the leader of these people. He spread his hands out in what he hoped was a somewhat non- threatening gesture, even with the bloodstained fabric bundledin his arms. He tried for a small non threatening smile, “Uh... Can I help you? It seems that I accidentally wandered into this area... Unintentional detour ya know....” He gave a half chuckle. The man in front of him seemed unamused, staring him down with the same intensity as before. Then he spoke in a growl, “What are you doing here? I thought you ruffians had agreed to our terms. None of your dirty business out here in our territory! Since you obviously don’t know how to follow the rules, how about we show you why you don’t wanna mess with us? Get ‘em boys!” He stepped back, watching the scene unfold. Present Mic stood, baffled. ‘Obviously they don’t recognize me, or they would have never approached a pro hero. That means that they must think I’m a villain.... I bet they glanced at the blood on the scarf and thought I was an assassin or something! I gotta play along...’ Present Mic let himself appear to be a panicked small time assassin. He backed away, letting his voice tremble. “N-n-no! That’s not it! You’ve got it all wrong! I just got mixed up, I didn’t go against any of our deal! J-just passing through!” The man paused, then looked down at Present Mic again. He squinted, then looked back up suspiciously at the heroe. “Isn’t that the hero Eraserhead’s capture weapon? What did the boss tell us about people who got into someone else’s business?......” Before Present Mic could react, they had restrained him, his hands had been tied behind his back, and his mouth had been gagged. ‘Dammit. They know who I am!’ He struggled, thrashing about to try to get his captors off of him. ‘I need to get out of this alleyway! Who are these guys?’ He broke free from one man’s grasp, but another quickly restrained him. As he was begging overpowered, he heard someone shout out into the dark, “Quick! Someone knock him out! We can’t let him use his quirk!” He saw a fist come flying at him out of the corner of his eye, a sharp cry of pain escaped his lips as a blow connected with the back of his head, then everything went dark. .......... He opened his eyes to a blinding light, quickly shutting them closed as soon as he opened them. The blindingly bright lights in the room causing his eyesight to become blurry as spots swam in his vision. Hizashi tried to remember what had happened. ‘Shit. I’m being held captive or something...’ He blinked as the room came into focus around him. Hizashi was tied up, but whoever had done it had done a terrible job. He had no idea where he was or who had taken him. ‘What the hell do these people want from me?’ Footsteps drew near and he heard two voices, he saw two men enter, the first was smaller, but clearly the more dangerous of the two. The second man was a huge lumbering giant, clearly not the brains of this plan. The man in charge spoke, “Oh, he’s awake. Better blindfold him, we don’t want him knowing our plans now would we Paladin?” Hizashi got ready to make his escape, as soon as the man got close enough he would make a run for it. ‘One... Two..... Three!’ He yanked his hands out of the loosened rope, and kicked the man named Paladin in the face. He vaulted over the fallen figure, knocked out the second villain and ran out of the room. Present Mic ran out of what seemed to be a basement of an old warehouse, he ran out of the warehouse and searched for a clue as to where he was. Hizashi kept running as far as he could, he had found the capture scarf on a table in the warehouse, running clutching the fabric in his hands, he looked behind him to see if he was followed. Nothing. He slowed down and searched for his phone, finding it he called All Might. “Hey All Might!!! Uhh... so... guess who just got kidnapped? Me! Heh heh... so um, I escaped but now I have some bad news, Eraserhead is missing.... Get everyone to meet up, we gotta talk.”


	6. Why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was small and so late, my twin sister had a surgery on her spine, she was in the hospital for about a week, she got back home on Friday, and is doing much better. The last time she had this surgery she almost died of blood loss, last summer.

Hizashi hung up. Turning off his phone, he sighed, ‘Why him? Why Aizawa? My best friend.... this is my fault... If I had just walked him home, or told him to stay with me, anything! Why didn’t I do anything to stop him?’ 

He groaned, running his hands through his unkempt hair as he made his way to All Might’s apartment. when he arrived at the plain looking row of grey apartments, he looked for the number 407, finding it, he walked up to the door. Pressing the doorbell, he called Toshinori, sighing. “Toshinori, it’s me, Hizashi! Can you let me in?”

The click of the door unlocking told the hero that he was heard. Opening the door was a near skeletal figure of a man, looking as if on the brink of death. “Hizashi? Come on in.” 

Hizashi followed his friend into the hallway, careful to not bump into the small vase next to the door. He looked about the small room, ‘Geez All Might, you haven’t changed a bit. Your home still looks like a tornado hit it.’ He wiped at the thin layer of dust covering the table, showing Toshinori, his eyebrow raised in false mockery. “Looks like I came here just in time to save you from yourself....” 

All Might shuffled his feet, a little embarrassed at his mess of a house. “Sorry... I haven’t had much time to work on this mess.... With all the teaching at UA and daily life.” 

Toshinori looked at his friend, he quickly saw through his friend’s facade. He smiled sadly, placing a hand on Hizashi’s shoulder, he guided him to the sofa. “Don’t pretend you’re fine Hizashi, I can see right through your smile. Your eyes give you away, full of emptiness.” 

Present Mic sighed. He slumped forward, letting all the burden placed upon his shoulders fall, the smile he had put up for the public and his students gone. His eyes were broken, empty pools of grey. The only word to describe him was, empty. Lost. Broken. Hopeless. 

Tears flowing down his face, he bowed his head. “I- I- don’t know what to do Toshinori.... H- He’s gone.... I- I can’t do this without him!” 

Toshinori blinked. Here on his couch was a empty hollow shell of a man, broken beyond repair, lost without his friend, defeated. Gone was the confidence and swagger of Present Mic, gone was the bright, happy, eccentric hero he had known. Toshinori was at a loss for words, he was never good at these things, consolidation, parenting, teaching, feelings.... He sighed. “I guess we’re just two broken old men, drifting in the universe, but at least we have each other to see us through it.” 

Hizashi interrupted him, his voice raising “But that’s just it! We won’t always have each other! Something could happen any day, and i wouldn’t even be able to do anything! YOU COULD BE DEAD TOMORROW, AND I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING! I CAN’T LIVE MY LIFE BEING AFRAID OF LOSING EVERYONE AROUND ME! I CAN’T- I can’t- I can’t live without him Toshinori....” his voice cracking at the words. He fell to the floor in tears. 

Toshinori kneeled down to comfort his terrified friend, he lowered his voice. “Hizashi..... We can’t save everyone, sometimes things can happen, and quirks can’t always fix it... Accidents, natural disasters, disease.... these things happen. We can’t do everything, we aren’t God, Hizashi.” He sighed. “But I promise, we’ll do everything in our power to save him, he’s a good man, and strong to, he’ll be fine.” 

He stood up and helped Hizashi to his feet. Brushing the dust off himself, he looked into the blank eyes of his friend, seeing a small spark of hope in his eyes, he grinned, his own eyes full of stone cold determination. “We’ll find him, and when we do, there’s gonna be hell to pay.”


End file.
